Illusion in the Darkness
by BelovedSeraph
Summary: The scouts are enjoying school, evil is gone, and romance heats up. Two new students show up and new evil shows up along with them. New friends, old friends and new romances. I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own Hotaru and Sakura Tenshi
1. Characters

Oldest Sibling

Name: Chokichi Tenshi

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Power: Zodiac-Gemini

Hair Color: Long black hair (in a ponytail)

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Goofy around his friends and sisters but serious and kick-butt when someone messes with them

Crush: Amy

Gender attracted to: Female

Past: Lives with his sisters in a house. His parents died in a car crash by a drunk driver

Name Meaning: Long-Lasting Good Luck Angel

Random Info: He is a random person. He plays Guitar for his sister

Jewelry: A chain and a skull bracelet

Middle Name: Jun

Middle Sibling

Name: Hotaru Tenshi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Power: Zodiac-Sagittarius

Hair Color: Silver hair (it's a little bit past her shoulders)

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: Laid back, but if you mess with her siblings then you better beware.

Crush: Hotaru

Gender attracted to: Female

Past: Lives with her sister and brother in a house. Her parent died in a car crash by a drunk driver

Name Meaning: Firefly Angel

Random Info: sometimes wears a silly hat and loves to eat ramen. She is also a singer along with Sakura and plays Guitar.

Jewlery: 3 Pairs of earrings, skull bracelet and a necklace.

Middle Name: Miku

Youngest Sibling

Name: Sakura Tenshi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Power: Zodiac-Aries

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Blue

Personality: Bubbly and super friendly, is good with children

Crush: Helios

Gender attracted to: Male

Past: Lives with her siblings in a house. Her parents died in a car crash by a drunk driver

Name Meaning: Cherry Blossom Angel

Jewlery: Earrings, Bracelet, Necklace

Random Info: Has her hair in different hairstyles and loves sweets. She is also a singer with Hotaru and plays the keyboard.

Middle Name: Ai


	2. Wake Up Call

Illusions In The Darkness

By: PrincessMikuHastune

Chapter 1: The Wake Up Call

In a dark bedroom, filled with lamps, a young woman with black hair sleeps peacefully in her bed without a care in the world. "Wake up Hotaru," someone said. So the girl, who we now know is Hotaru wakes up and looks around her dark room looking for whoever the voice belonged to but, she saw no one just darkness. "I could've sworn I heard my mother's voice." Hotaru thought out loud. But atlas she couldn't have only because her mother has been dead for years. Soon after she feel back asleep unaware with what was about to happen. Some where in the dark vast universe there was an evil so powerful that the other universes couldn't stop it. "I will have what makes the Sailor Scouts so strong," a person laughs evilly.

The next day Hotaru's father wakes her up, "Hotaru honey wake up" "What is it daddy I'm awake." Hotaru answered back. "Good it's time to get ready for school" Hotaru's dad said smiling "Do I have to go today?" Hotaru whined back "Yes you do" Her dad answered back laughing. "Ok fine" so Hotaru gets up and starts getting ready for school. After doing her morning routine she goes downstairs for breakfast. As she was sitting down to eat her brother came in and sat in front of her. "Well Well Well look who decided to get up" Darien said "Shut up Darien I'm not in the mood to mess with you today." Hotaru said "Hey chill out Hotaru, Geez what's up with you today?" Darien asked Hotaru sighs "Nothing is wrong I'm sorry I yelled at you." "Its okay kiddo" Darien accepted smiling "HEY don't call me that your only 5 minutes older than me." Hotaru stated with a red face. Darien starts laughing "Okay kids are you ready to go to school?" Their dad asked "Hey dad can we walk to school today?" Darien asked "I don't know" their dad said hesitantly "Oh please daddy can we." Hotaru begged "Fine but please stay out of trouble" Their father said in defeat. "It's not me you have to worry about daddy" Hotaru said laughing. "Hey what's that suppose to mean Hotaru?" Darien asked his twin. "Exactly what it means Darien" Hotaru said to her brothers. "Whatever let's go so we can meet with the girls." Darien said grabbing his stuff "Bye dad see you in class" Darien said giving his dad a hug. "Bye daddy see you in science." Hotaru said giving her dad a kiss on the check. After giving her father a hug and kiss she left to meet up with the others.

As Darien and Hotaru were walking to school someone called out their names. As they turned around Rini jumped onto Hotaru and hugged her "Long time no see huh Hotaru" Rini said laughing. Hotaru laughed and said "I saw you yesterday Rini we have the same classes," Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye were laughing at the two of them. Mina went up to the three "Hey guys what's up?" "Hey Mina nothing much here how about you?" Darien answered. Hotaru, after getting Rini off of her, rolled her eyes at Darien. "Hey Hotaru what's wrong?" Rini asked "Nothing Rini, come on let's get to school before we're late, coming guys?" Hotaru asked while walking down the street "Yeah we're coming" they replied. Amy, Lita, Raye, Rini, and Hotaru walked the rest of the way to school. While the rest left Darien and Mina were still talking not paying attention that they were the only ones still there. When the others got to school they were early for class. "Hey Raye can you please call Mina and tell them they are late for school?" Hotaru asked "Sure hang on" Raye took out her cell phone and dialed Mina's number and waited for it to ring.

As Mina and Darien were talking Mina's cell began to ring. Mina looks at her phone and saw Raye number (Raye and Mina's conversation)

Mina: Hello

Raye: Hey Mina

Mina: Oh hey Raye

Raye: So, when are you two going to get done talking?

Mina: Soon why?

Raye: Because school has started already

Mina: WHAT!

Raye: Yeah, you didn't see us walk off?

Mina: No! We'll be right there! Thanks bye!

Raye Bye.

(Conversation Ends)

"Darien we have to get going." Mina said in a hurry. "Huh? What are you talking about Mina?" Darien asked "I mean that we're late for school!" Mina answered "What! How can that be?" Darien asked in a panic "All of the talking we were doing might have had something to do with it." Mina answered again "Yeah let's get going." Darien said running down the street with Mina. So Darien and Mina ran all the way to the school. When they got there they found out that they weren't late, they were right on time. "Hope you learned your lesson about being late for school." Hotaru said "You did this on purpose didn't you." Yelled Darien. "You know me all too well." Hotaru laughed. "Hotaru you little witch I'll get you for this." Darien yelled. After he said that the bell rung to go to class, "Guess I'll see you in science Darien." Hotaru laughed. "Hey where are the others?" Mina asked "They already headed to the class room to talk to Serena." Darien answered. "Oh ok." Mina responded. "Come on Mina; let's get to class so we can talk to Serena." Darien Said. "Ok come on let's hurry up." Mina laughed and ran down the hall while Darien ran after here.

Mina and Darien got to class on time they walked in and sat down at their desk. Mina was on the left of Serena and Darien was on the right. Serena looked up from reading and saw it was them. "Hey Mina Darien what's wrong? It looks like you ran here." Serena asked because they both were breathing heavy with their heads down on the desks. "Yeah we did, Raye called Mina saying we were late for school and we ran to school, then met up with everyone and then ran here." Darien answered Serena after giving her a kiss. "Oh ok, well next time don't be late." Serena said "But we weren't late we were right on time, by the way, how did you get here so early?" Mina asked "Oh I left home early and got here when Molly and Melvin did." Serena answered like it was no big deal. "What you got here early?" Darien and Mina asked. "Yep" Serena answered, just before they could ask Serena why she was early the teacher walked in. "Alright class we're going to learn about Romeo and Juliet." The teacher said. She handed out the novels and asked the class if they knew about the book. Serena raised her hand and the teacher called on her. "It's a love story between two teenagers whose family is in a middle of a war with each other." Serena answered "Very good Serena." The teacher said. Mina and Darien look shocked with their mouth hanging wide. The teacher then started reading out loud. *I wonder what Hotaru is doing in her class right now.* Darien thought, Serena looked at Darien and saw him in deep thought. She had noticed how much time him and Hotaru spend together, she just didn't know why. She looked down at her desk very upset not noticing that Mina just witnessed it all. *Poor Serena I hope Darien tells her about him and Hotaru soon.* Mina thought


	3. At School

Illusions In The Darkness

By: AxelsSomebody20

Chapter 2: At School

As Mina and Darien raced down the halls to get to class Hotaru and Rini went into their first class they were greeted with hellos from some of their classmates they smiled and walked to their desk. As they sat down the bell rung, when the teacher walked in Hotaru whispered "I wonder if Darien and Mina made it to class on time." Rini chuckled "yeah and if he talked to Serena, does she know you two are half siblings?" Hotaru looked thoughtful "I don't know if she knows or not. I mean we don't look alike yet we're kind of twins except with different mothers." Rini and Hotaru started to chuckle. "Rini, Hotaru be quiet and pay attention!" yelled the teacher "Yes ma'am!" they replied.

After class they met up with Amy, Lita and Raye, "Hey you guys ready for the second class?" Rini asked them. Amy laughs and says "Yes because we're having a test in class today." "WHAT! When did she say that?" Lita exclaimed "Last week" Hotaru and Raye said together. They started walking to their second class. Meanwhile after Amy tells the other girls about the test they are having in their next class, Darien and Mina were waiting for Serena to get out of class. "Why does she always get in trouble?" Mina asked Darien, "because of her grades." Darien sighs. Serena walked out of the classroom, "so, did you get into trouble again Serena?" Mina asked. "No I didn't," Serena answered, "then what did the teacher want with you?" Darien asked. "She just said what a great job I'm doing in all of my classes," Serena said like it was normal. "What! You're actually doing well in all of your classes. That's a first," Mina exclaimed. "What's that suppose to mean Mina," Serena said really mad. "What she means is that you always fail your classes meatball head." Raye came up behind them laughing. "Ha ha ha very funny Raye I forgot to laugh."

"Hey everyone what's up?" Amara said walking up. "Hey Amara, Hey Michelle!" the gang said together. "What's up with you two?" Lita asked, "nothing much, what about you?" Amara replied. "Serena's passing all of her classes," Hotaru stated. "Good for you Serena!" Michelle congratulated Serena. "Thanks Michelle! At least someone is supportive." Serena replied, "Well me and Rini better go to class now! Bye guys!" Hotaru said as she went up and kissed Darien's cheek, "Bye Hotaru, Bye Rini," everyone but Serena said. Serena was giving Darien a death glare, "and what was all that about hm!" Serena said mad tamping her foot. She was jealous because she thought Hotaru and Darien were together when she and Darien are meant to be. Darien and the girls looked at her with wide eyes, "Umm… Nothing" Darien stumbled out his answer. "Didn't look like nothing, what was she doing kissing you." Serena said getting even madder than before. The girls gave Darien a sad look, for they knew that Hotaru and Darien were half siblings. Darien sighed and said "Let me explain Serena!" "You better and it ought to be good or we're over." Serena said calmly. Darien started to explain about him and Hotaru.

Hotaru and Sakura's P.O.V.

Meanwhile in the principal's office there is are new student starting the scout's high school. "So Ms. Hotaru and Sakura Tenshi I hope you have a good school year and please don't let me see you in my office by the way where is your brother?." Sakura laughed and said "you don't have to worry about me sir it's my twin that would be the one to get into trouble and he should be here soon there was a little trouble with the house and he went to fix it." Hotaru glared at Sakura and said "thanks Sakura for saying that and the only way I'll ever be in trouble here would be if someone messed with Sakura and she got hurt." The principal laughed and said "Oh I'm so glad you two have a sense of humor your brother's schedule is the same as yours so when you see him let him know." Sakura and Hotaru looked at him and said "We're not joking and we will." The principal's face paled and he dismissed them. Sakura and Hotaru were walking down the hall when someone walked into them. Sakura and one of the girls fell to the floor but Hotaru held someone to keep her from falling. "OMG I'm so sorry we weren't watching where we were going and not look we knocked over your stuff." The girl with the pink hair in weird buns said. Sakura got up and dusted herself off and helped the pink headed girl up she smiled and said "its ok we weren't watching where we were going either I hope my sister didn't hurt your friend." Rini got up with Sakura's help and introduced herself "well let me introduce myself my name is Rini and that is my friend Hotaru who is in your sister's arms." Sakura laughed and said "It's nice to meet you my name is Sakura and that is my twin sister Hotaru."

Rini and Sakura looked over to the two Hotaru's to see what was up. "I'm so sorry I ran into you and your friend my name is Hotaru it's nice to meet you." Hotaru said. Hotaru laughed and said "We have the same name guess we're going to have to figure out how to tell us apart and it's not problem my sister wasn't hurt and she is talking to your friend." Hotaru looked over to them and said "I'm glad Rini has someone else to talk to other than me and do you have a middle name?" Hotaru thought about it and replied "yeah actually it's Miku so you can call me Miku from now on. You hear that Sakura?" Sakura and Rini walked over to the two of them and Sakura replied "yes Miku you hardly ever go by your middle name you don't even like it." Before Miku could reply to Sakura the bell rang and Hotaru and Rini yelled that they were going to be late and ran to class. Miku and Sakura started laughing at them. "Guess we should head to class as well Sakura." Miku stated and started walking the same way Rini and Hotaru did with Sakura following the both of them laughing. Sakura suddenly stops "Wait we have to wait for Chokichi so we can tell him what classes he is going to be in." "Alright we'll wait he should be here any moment." Miku replied.

Chokichi's POV

"Why isn't our house ready yet." Chokichi complained to himself while he is driving to school. "I hope my sisters at least got my schedule for class." he commented while he pulls into the parking lot of the school. Chokichi get out and locks up the car then heads inside and spots his sisters. "Hey Sakura, Hotaru, did you get my class schedule?" "Of course Chokichi, you have the same schedule as me and Hotaru." Sakura replied. "That's good at least we'll be together at this school unlike the other." he stated "Yeah you two are the only ones who can stop me on a rampage." Hotaru states laughing. Sakura and Chokichi start laughing as well. "Alright let's get to class before we get into trouble." Sakura states. The siblings start heading to class messing with each other.


End file.
